nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Must Die Cart
This article is about an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make an edit to this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Gameplay The game has five modes you can play through. In each mode you face different challenges. You can play as sixteen different characters and use items from various Nitrome games. Controls The following controls are for the Fuego Handheld system. A - Accelerate B - Reverse Control Pad - Steer X or Y - Use an Item ZL or ZR - Jump The following controls are for the PFC system. A - Accelerate B - Reverse Left Control Stick - Steer 1 or L or R - Use an Item ZL or ZR - Jump Characters All of the playable characters are characters that have appeared inside Nitrome Towers at some point, whether it be in Nitrome Must Die, Bump Battle Royale, Super Stock Take, or another Nitrome game that takes place in Nitrome Towers. Austin Justin Nitrome Boss Robot Chimp Cuboy Mail Bird Messenger Stork Warlock Hazmat Hero Blue Twin Shot Angel Enemy 585 Takeshi Viking Nitrome Employee Items These are the items found in Nitrome Must Die Cart. Helmet - works like the Green Shell from Mario Kart, thrown straight forward, bounces off walls, knocks opponents over Banana Peel - works like Banana Peel in Mario Kart, placed behind you to make other drivers slip up Homing Missile - works like the Red Shell, homes in on nearest target ahead of you Ninja Rope - fired straight forward, if hits an opponent then you will be reeled towards the opponent and then smash them out of the way, taking their place in the race Charomat - when activated it will drop an Orange Nose Enemy behind your cart that will walk around and act as an obstacle to opponents Arcane Orb - homes in on the opponent in the lead and then crashes down on them; works like the Spiny Shell from Mario Kart Squid - blinds opponents, works like the Blooper in Mario Kart Sticky Bomb - when thrown it will lie on the ground until an opponent drives over it; it will stick to their cart and explode after some time Mega Bomb - works like the Bob-omb from Mario Kart, creates a large explosion that knocks over opponents Angel Power-Up - grants you invincibility for a short period of time and a slight speed boost Proton Power-Up - shrinks opponents that are ahead of you Triple Helmets - three helmets fired one by one Triple Homing Missiles - three homing missiles fired one by one Triple Banana Peels - three banana peels thrown one by one Modes These are the different modes in NMD Cart. Grand Prix The Grand Prix mode involves the player racing through four races on different tracks against nine computer opponents. Cuboy Cup Tracks: Nitrome Towers Robot Factory Stock Room Xeno Industries Banana Bomb Cup Tracks: Dr. Boshi's Base King Frog's Castle Under Dwell Cloud Kingdom Archery Cup Tracks: Warlock's Village Dr. Nastidious' Lair Hammerfest Akuma's Skyscraper Shuriken Cup Tracks: Evil Kingdom Turner Tracks Troll Cave Nitrome Dungeon Enzyme Cup Tracks: Takeshi's Garden The Kraken Cuboy Circuit Justin Junction Battle Mode In this mode, your goal is to knock out the opponents' Cuboy Trophies. Each time you knock out a trophy, you gain a point. Each time you get all three of your trophies knocked out, you lose a point. The player with the most points after four rounds wins. Battle Mode Stages Green Incubation Chamber Blue Testing Chamber Toxic Dome BBR Mirror Image Arena BBR Ice Breaker Arena Nitrome Enjoyment System System This game is compatible with both the Plasmaster Fun Console and the Fuego Handheld systems. NiTrophies This game utilizes NiTrophies. NiTrophies are used in this game to grant an item to the player that used it. The item will be equipped at the start of the race and usually corresponds to a certain character. The following NiTrophies are compatible with this game. Austin Carter (grants Homing Missle or Triple Homing Missles) (more to be added later) Category:Games